Playmates and Lovers
by KurtHummelSmythe
Summary: When A strange boy jumps down from a tree on the playground, and offers you their friendship, what do you do? Kurt Hummel happily agrees. AU Sebastian and Kurt meet in third grade, and a spark ignites.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt stood awkwardly by the classroom door, looking out onto the playground. He held his power ranger's lunchbox to his chest, contemplating on where to sit.  
There were kids playing on the playground equipment, the monkey bars and the slides were overcome with screaming children. Other kids preferred to play games like tag and hopscotch while the rest ate their lunch at the little picnic tables.  
A lot of the time, Kurt would usually sit by himself. The other kids didn't really talk to Kurt. They thought he was weird, different.  
Kurt didn't really understand why he had so little friends. He was nice, polite and he would even share his colours! Kurt always thought that was a good trait. But still kids would choose to ignore him.

Kurt wobbled by the first table, a few of the kids sitting there eyed him, almost daring him to sit down.  
Kurt felt uncomfortable under their gaze and decided it would have been a bad idea to sit down. He moved onto the second table, feeling lese confident with every step. There was a small group of boys there, a little bigger than Kurt.  
They were laughing, but stopped when they saw Kurt walk by. Kurt hesitated for a second when the boys stopped laughing and looked at him.  
"Keep walkin', Hummel." One of the bigger boys, David Karofsky, said.  
"Yeah, we don't want your girly germs, go sit somewhere else!" Another boy hollered after. Azimio Adams. He smirked and clumsily high-five'd David.  
Kurt's eyes widened a little, put off by the insult and immediately started walking towards the big secluded oak tree near the end of the playground. Kurt wasn't unfamiliar with the setting. He sat under the oak tree most days.

He sat down on the grass, back against the wide trunk, shoulder's slumped and feeling defeated. He stared at his lunchbox in front of him, slightly dazed.

Why didn't the other kids want him to sit with him? A question Kurt quite wondered. It was a question that never really left his mind.  
His lower lip was jutted out in a pout. Trembling slightly, tears threatening to fall. Kurt didn't want to cry, he wanted to be strong. He tries, but he hates being lonely. It hurts. A lot.

"Hey!" A voice called out.  
Kurt jumped a little in his spot. He hadn't heard anyone approach him since he sat down.  
When he looked up, no one was there.  
Kurt frowned, confused as to where the voice came from.  
"Hey! Up here!" Came the voice again.  
Kurt realized that the voice was coming from the tree.  
He looked up to see a boy about his age, sitting on one of the branches.  
Kurt was a little dumbfounded. How did he get up there? Or more importantly, why was he up there? Wouldn't climbing the tree ruin his clothes? Kurt wondered.  
The boy in the tree smirked lazily, obviously pleased by the boys expression.  
He climbed down the tree carefully, and landed with a thud as he hit the ground, smirk in place.  
Kurt was able to get a good look at the boy, now that he wasn't in the tree.  
He had brown, sandy hair that was slightly coiffed. He was fairly tanned, especially standing next to Kurt. He had bright green eyes and crooked smile.  
Kurt then noticed his outfit. A simple purple polo shirt and light brown khaki shorts.

"I see you were impressed by my tree climbing skills. "The boy said confidently. Arms crossed over his chest. "I'm the only one in my whole class who can climb it."  
Kurt didn't really know what to say. Not many kids willingly talked to him at lunch. Or at all for that matter. Maybe someone would ask to borrow a crayon every now and then, which he would happily obliged to, but that was about it.

Kurt stared up at the boy. There wasn't much of a height difference, but the other boy was slightly taller.  
"I- t-that's cool, I guess." He said, fidgeting slightly under the other boy's gaze.  
"Cool? Are you kidding me? That's friggen' awesome. I'm awesome!"  
Kurt raised a small eyebrow, obviously not very impressed.  
"If you say so."  
The boy looked down at him for a second, frowning slightly. But then a small smile grew on his lips and shot his hand out.  
"The name's Sebastian Smythe." He said coolly.  
Kurt hesitated for a second before gingerly raising his hand to shake Sebastian's.  
"I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel."  
Sebastian smiled at Kurt and Kurt smiled shyly back.  
"So why're you over here with your lunchbox? all the other kids eat at the tables?" Sebastian asked as he leaned against the tree.  
Kurt huffed and sat down on the ground. Shoulder's slumped again, remembering why he was there in the first place.  
"No one wanted me to sit with them..."He said in a tiny voice. Fiddling with the handle on his lunchbox.  
"They didn't want to sit with you? Why?" Sebastian asked, sitting beside Kurt.  
Sebastian was looking at Kurt, while Kurt was looking down at his lunchbox.  
He shrugged lazily. "I don't know...not many people like me. I don't really have any friends." Kurt muttered sadly.  
Sebastian looked down at the little boy, head titled slightly.  
And then he smiled.  
"You can be my friend if you want."  
Kurt lifted his head cautiously and looked at Sebastian.  
"I- what?"  
Sebastian grinned and stood up eagerly, shooting his hand out for Kurt to take it.  
"I said you can be my friend. I don't have any friends either because not many kids are worthy enough to have me as a friend." He shrugged, waiting for Kurt's response.  
But again, Kurt was lost for words.  
There was this boy, who he never talked to before just, quite literally, jumped out of a tree and is now offering to be his friend. Kurt didn't know what to think of it.  
"Y-you, think I'm...worthy?"  
Sebastian nodded, grin in place.  
"You want to be my friend?"Kurt asked again, a little dumbstruck by what was going on.  
Sebastian's grin faltered, and then morphed into a bored expression.  
"Look d'ya wanna be my friend or not? I don't just offer my friendship to many kids so take it or leave it." He grunted sternly, lowering his hand a little.  
Kurt's eyes widened and stood up off the ground, quickly wiping the dirty away from his beige coloured shorts.  
"Yes, yes I would love to be your friend!" He says in almost a pleading state, hoping Sebastian wouldn't change his mind at the last second.  
Sebastian's lips turned into a grin once again, and held his hand out to Kurt.  
Kurt hesitated a little when reaching for Sebastian's hand, and Sebastian being impatient as he is, grabbed his hand instead and shook it.  
"There! Now we're friends." He smiled.  
Kurt looked at their hands, then at the boy and couldn't help but smile back.

From that day forward, Kurt and Sebastian were the best of friends. They spent every day together on the playground by the big oak tree. Most days they would talk endlessly, until the bell rang, some days they would laugh and joke and other days they would sit there and enjoy each other's company. Granted, Sebastian liked to stay in the tree and Kurt preferred to sit on the ground, but they made it work.


	2. Chapter 2

One afternoon on the playground was a quite one. It was one of those afternoons where the two boys sat in content. Just listening to the sounds of the other kids screams of enjoyment. Sebastian was perched on a branch in the tree, eyes closed. Dozing off.  
Kurt was sitting against the trunk. He had his lunchbox open in front of him and was deciding whether he should eat the apple or the grapes his mom packed.  
He was so focused on making a decision, he didn't notice two figures walking towards him until a shadow fell on where he sat.  
He froze in his spot. Pretending to concentrate.  
"Hey Wuss! Whatchya got there?" Azimio sneered.

The voice from below broke Sebastian's tired state for a second. He was a little confused and disorientated so he thought he was just hearing things.

Kurt looked up at the two boys who were towering over him. They were smirking cheekily.  
"M-My lunch." Kurt stuttered with a small voice. His little heart thumping faster in his chest.  
"Well duh, sissy. We're not idiots! Give us your lunch, Hummel." David threatened.  
Kurt stood up hastily, backing away to the side, clutching his lunchbox to his chest.  
"N-no. My mom made it for me." He argued, trying his best to keep his voice from wavering. It wasn't working.  
David followed Kurt, his temper rising.  
"I said. Give. Us. your lunch!" He growled and shoved Kurt.  
David was stronger than Kurt, so he fell to the ground with a yelp. The tin box flying out of his hands.

The yelp is what caught Sebastian's attention. He sat up straight on the tree branch.  
He recognized the voice to be Kurt's. Which meant he was in trouble, or hurt.  
Sebastian looked down to see Kurt holding onto his left leg. He then noticed the two other boys. Azimio and Karoksky. They were both laughing.

Sebastian didn't know what happened, but he knew that they had hurt Kurt. Kurt, his only friend. He didn't like it.

"Hey!" He bellowed as he jumped down from the branch with a loud thud.  
He charged towards the two boys, fuming. He had his eyes set on Karofsky.  
He had a feeling he was the one who hurt Kurt.

Kurt had told Sebastian about all the times Karofsky would push Kurt for no apparent reason, or call him names or even try to take his lunch. Azimio would stay back and just laugh. Throw in a petty insult or jibe.

He stood in front of Karofsky, balled fists at his side.  
"Leave him alone, you jerks!"He ordered, voice high and strong.  
Karofsky simply laughed down at him.  
"Or what?You'll infect me with some of Hummel's fairy ger-" He didn't get to finish his sentence before Sebastian was charging towards him.  
He didn't hold back and shoved Karofsky as hard as he could, at the same time Azimio ran for Sebastian to hold him back, as Karofsky fell to the ground.

"Let go of me ya' big lug!" Sebastian struggled against Azimio's grip. Karofsky scowled, picking himself up from the ground, fists at the ready.  
"Hey man! Miss Parker is walking right over there, she's gonna see us!" Azimio cried in a hushed voice.  
Karofsky whipped his head around and spotted Miss Parker with her back to them, monitoring the kids on the jungle gym.  
Azimio let Sebastian's arms go, and backed away. Karofsky looked back at Sebastian and sneered. He and Azimio walked away from the two boys.

Sebastian scowled as he watched the two boys walked away, but he was broken from his daze when he heard a weak whimper. Suddenly remembering Kurt, he ran to his side.  
He knelt by his side and hovered his hand over his back, noticing that it was shaking.  
"K-kurt? Kurt are you okay?" He asked, his worry showing in his voice.  
He heard a soft sniffle as Kurt pushed himself up, leaning back on his elbows.  
Sebastian's heart sank a little as he saw the tear tracks on Kurt's face, along with his red eyes and nose.  
He placed his hand gently on Kurt's arm.  
"Kurt, are you okay? Why're you crying?"  
Kurt sniffled again and moved his hand away from his knee, showing a a scratch, along with grass stains.  
"Oh Kurt..." Sebastian mumbled sympathetically.  
He hovered his hand over Kurt's knee, not sure what he should do.  
"I-I have some wet wipes." Kurt croaked. "In my lunchbox, my mom gives me a couple in case I make a m-mess." He sniffled, avoiding Sebastian's gaze.  
Sebastian looked over to where the tin box landed and rushed over, taking the wipes out of it, and rushing back to Kurt.

Sebastian gently wiped down Kurt's knee. Kurt letting out a hiss every few seconds, tears silently falling down his cheeks.  
When Sebastian was finished with the wipes, the grass stains were gone from Kurt's knee, leaving his scratched area red and stinging.

"There! All done." Sebastian smiled proudly. He looked at Kurt and noticed he was still crying.  
"Kurt? Why're you still crying? Look! It's not dirty anymore!" Sebastian said enthusiastically.  
Kurt sniffled again and looked at Sebastian. He shrugged weakly as he wiped the tears away from his eyes.  
Sebastian sat there in thought, contemplating on what to do.

Then he got it.  
"Oh I know!" He announced. "When I fall or hurt myself, my mom always kissed where it hurts." He grinned.  
"What-" Kurt started, his voice thick.

Before he could finish, Sebastian leaned over and gently kissed his scratch. Then he noticed something else, his stomach was feeling weird.  
He remembered whenever he felt excited or nervous he would tell his mommy and his mommy always said that those were butterflies fluttering around.

Sebastian stood up then and sheepishly smiled down at Kurt. He held out his hand for Kurt to take. Kurt looked up at Sebastian, feeling the butterflies in his stomach, and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days flew by smoothly. Dave and Azimio hadn't come near Kurt, now since Sebastian's around. Sebastian couldn't match up to Karofsky and Azimio by (obvious) strength, but he could in intimidation, and for now it was stopping Kurt's bullies, and Kurt couldn't be happier.

On one sunny Friday afternoon, Kurt was waiting outside the school gates for his mom to pick him up. All the other kids were running out with their parents or racing their siblings to their parents car.  
Kurt stood against the wall, holding onto his lunchbox, eyes squinting against the suns rays.

"Heya' Kurt!" A voice called from Kurt's side.  
Kurt looked over and smiled as he saw Sebastian running out from the school gates. He strutted over to Kurt, his lunchbox swinging in hand.  
"How come you haven't left yet?" Sebastian asked, squinting against the sun as he leaned on the wall.

"My mom can be late sometimes." Kurt shrugged. "She should be here in a few minutes."  
Sebastian nodded simply and he and Kurt continued to watch everyone else leave.

They watched as Rachel Berry skipped down the path while holding her Dad's hand.  
They watched as Brittney Peirce and Santana Lopez held hands, waiting for their parents to pick them up.  
And they watched as Azimio Adams and David Karofsky glared at them when they were making their way towards their parents.

"How come you're still here?" Kurt asked, breaking the silence. "Shouldn't your mommy or daddy be picking you up?"

Sebastian shrugged before he answered.

"My mom and dad have big jobs so sometimes they can't pick me up from school, and my big brother's in high school so he can't pick me up either. My dad told me he'd be working late today and said that I should ask a friend to give me a ride home, like all the other times they couldn't pick me up. But I just walk home instead." Sebastian finished, frowning at his feet as if they offended him.

Kurt looked at him for a second, a little puzzled.  
"But wouldn't it be nicer to drive home than having to walk all the way there? Why don't you ever ask a friend to bring you home?"

Sebastian glanced at Kurt for a second, his eyes sad, and then turned to frowning at his feet again.

"I never had a friend to ask…" His voice was low, Kurt could barley make out what he said over the other kids excited screams.  
"I live out in Westerville, which isn't that far away, by driving I mean. I was able to recognize a few things on the way here so I'm able to make it home without getting lost."

Kurt stared at Sebastian with wide eyes. He learned about all the different places and towns in Ohio the year before, and Westerville was a long way away from their school, or so it seemed to Kurt.  
Kurt was especially saddened by the only reason that Sebastian had to run that far, was because he had no friends to bring him home.  
"Well…now you have a friend." Kurt declared, looking right at Sebastian.  
Sebastian looked up at Kurt, raising his eyebrows.  
"A best friend." Kurt continued. "And from now on, me and my mommy are taking you home." Kurt said promisingly.

Sebastian gaped at Kurt.  
Kurt Hummel.  
His best friend.

Sebastian didn't know what to say, he finally had a friend - not just a friend, a best friend. Someone who actually liked him and was offering to take him home from school everyday, and he didn't even have to ask him.

Kurt smiled his sweet little smile at Sebastian, it was a smile Sebastian would often see, he would see it everyday at recess when he and Kurt hung out, but this was the first time that smile made his tummy feel weird. But weird in a good way. Sebastian liked it.

Sebastian, hesitantly, returned the smile.

"Kurt! Kurt, sweetie!" A woman was called out from a parked car outside the school.  
Her voice broke the sweet moment Kurt and Sebastian were having, and Kurt turned towards her, his smile growing.  
"That's my mom! Let's go." He said, and grabbed Sebastian's hand and ran to his mom's car.

Sebastian looked down at their joined hands, and felt his stomach get that weird feeling again.  
Kurt, nor did Kurt's mom, notice the little smile that grew on Sebastian's lips.

* * *

**TBC**

**I'm sorry that this (as well as the last) is a short chapter, but i'll try to make them longer in the future :)**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt never went back on his promise to Sebastian. Everyday at three thirty, Elizabeth (Who introduced herself to Sebastian the first day the Hummel's drove him home) would pick them up, and drop Sebastian off first, and then he would wave to Kurt as they drove out of the street.

* * *

One day after school, Sebastian sat in the living room watching an episode of Spongebob Squarepants when his father arrived home.  
"Hey Daddy!" Sebastian smiled at his dad from where he was sitting on the floor.  
"Evenin' Son. How was school?" His father grunted, removing his blazer and setting his briefcase on the floor by the coat rack.  
"It was fun. I tried to teach my friend Kurt how to climb the big tree in the playground, but he got mad because he was afraid his clothes would get dirty. But then I put some dirt on my pants to show him that it was no big deal, but that made him even madder. But then we started laughing so it was okay." Sebastian giggled, remembering how flustered Kurt had gotten over a tiny grass stain.  
His father raised an eyebrow and chuckled at his enthusiastic son.  
"So who's Kurt? He a new friend of yours?" He asked, making his way into the kitchen. Sebastian guessed he was going to make coffee, or read the newspaper, which he did most days.  
"Yep. He's been my friend for, uh." Sebastian stopped mid-sentence, trying to figure out how long he and Kurt had been friends for, although it was only a week now.  
"Um, ages! He's been my friend for ages. Him and his mom drive me home from school everyday. They're really nice."  
"Oh, yeah?" grumbled, lowering himself onto the armchair seated in front of Sebastian, both the newspaper and a cup of coffee in his possession.  
"Yep. Kurt's awesome, just like me." Sebastian grinned, and turned his attention back to the antics of one yellow sponge on his screen.  
"Y'know, kid. If you want, maybe you could ask this Kurt character to play at his place for a few hours?" His dad suggested, flicking through the pages. "It'll be nice to get out of the house and play with some friends."  
Sebastian turned his whole body towards his dad, eyes wide.  
"Really? I can go to Kurt's tomorrow?"  
"Well, only if his parents say yes of course, but if do they then you can." Confirmed, glancing at his son, then taking a sip of coffee and returned to read the politics page.  
Sebastian's face broke out into a huge grin. He jumped up from his spot and ran for his dad, to capture him in a bear hug. Sebastian squeezed as tight as he could, giggles breaking free from his lips.  
"Woah, , watch the coffee, it's hot." chuckled, then returned the hug with one arm, while Sebastian murmured endless 'Thank You's  
"How long do I get to stay there for?" Sebastian asked, pulling back from his dad.  
His dad thought for a second, and then sat up with an idea.  
" Okay, I'll give you my number to give to Kurt's mom so she can give me a call, seeing as my lunch break is usually around the time school finishes, and I'll talk to her then. But remember, that's only if she says yes, okay?"  
Sebastian then started nodding happily, coming up with countless ideas of what he and Kurt could do tomorrow. Maybe they could colour, or play tag. Or they could even watch a movie, Sebastian loved watching movies, Disney movies were his favorite. Sebastian sat on the floor, facing the television and wondered if Kurt liked Disney movies too.

* * *

The next day at recess Sebastian stood by the bog Oak tree, shifting from foot to foot, waiting for Kurt to come from class. always took forever when ending her classes.  
Sebastian narrowed his eyes when he saw the class door open, and a stamped of children ran out. Eventually he was able to spot Kurt walking across the grounds and heading Sebastian's way, but Sebastian was way too excited to wait for him, so he ran as fast as he could, grabbing Kurt's hand and dragging him to their tree.  
"Sebastian, what are you doing!" Kurt shrieked, stumbling over his feet. They came to a stop at the tree, Sebastian smiling at Kurt ecstatically, and started rambling out words at an unintelligible speed.  
"Bastian', I have no idea what you're saying!" Kurt yelled exasperated, holding onto Sebastian's shoulders in attempt to calm him. "Take a deep breath, and start again."  
Sebastian followed Kurt's instructions, taking numerous small breathes.  
"Can I play at your house after school today? My dad said if your mom said yes, I could, but we have to ask your mom first and then I have to give her my daddy's phone number so he can talk to her about stuff." He rushed, grinning ear from ear.  
Kurt let go of Sebastian's arms and smiled shyly.  
"You want to play at my house with me?"  
Sebastian nodded enthusiastically, making Kurt giggle.  
"Only if your mom lets me though."  
Kurt giggled again, his smile widening.  
"Of course my mommy will let you come to my house. She's really nice like that, and maybe you could even meet my dad!" Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Sebastian in a tight hug.  
Sebastian tensed in Kurt's arms, a blushing lightly. Kurt pulled back awkwardly, and Sebastian could see how Kurt's cheeks looked oddly redder then they were before. They shared a shy smile. Sebastian cleared his throat after a minute and then sat down at the tree trunk, Kurt following suit.  
"So waddya' wanna do at your house?"  
Kurt's eyes lit up, and sat down by his friend grinning from ear to ear, ready to unload all his ideas of fun things to do.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at recess Sebastian stood by the big Oak tree, shifting from foot to foot, waiting for Kurt to come from class. always took forever when ending her classes.  
Sebastian narrowed his eyes when he saw the class door open, and a stamped of children ran out. Eventually he was able to spot Kurt walking across the grounds and heading Sebastian's way, but Sebastian was way too excited to wait for him, so he ran as fast as he could, grabbing Kurt's hand and dragging him to their tree.  
"Sebastian, what are you doing!" Kurt shrieked, stumbling over his feet. They came to a stop at the tree, Sebastian smiling at Kurt ecstatically, and started rambling out words at an unintelligible speed.  
"Bastian', I have no idea what you're saying!" Kurt yelled exasperated, holding onto Sebastian's shoulders in attempt to calm him. "Take a deep breath, and start again."  
Sebastian followed Kurt's instructions, taking numerous small breathes.  
"Can I play at your house after school today? My dad said if your mom said yes, I could, but we have to ask your mom first and then I have to give her my daddy's phone number so he can talk to her about stuff." He rushed, grinning ear from ear.  
Kurt let go of Sebastian's arms and smiled shyly.  
"You want to play at my house with me?"  
Sebastian nodded enthusiastically, making Kurt giggle.  
"Only if your mom lets me though."  
Kurt giggled again, his smile widening.  
"Of course my mommy will let you come to my house. She's really nice like that, and maybe you could even meet my dad!" Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Sebastian in a tight hug.  
Sebastian tensed in Kurt's arms, a blushing lightly. Kurt pulled back awkwardly, and Sebastian could see how Kurt's cheeks looked oddly redder then they were before. They shared a shy smile. Sebastian cleared his throat after a minute and then sat down at the tree trunk, Kurt following suit.  
"So waddya' wanna do at your house?"  
Kurt's eyes lit up, and sat down by his friend grinning from ear to ear, ready to unload all his ideas of fun things to do.

When Sebastian asked Elizabeth that afternoon about hanging out with Kurt and their house, she couldn't have been happier, and gladly took the wrinkled piece of paper with mobile number on it. The entire way to the Hummel's house was filled with talking and laughing between the two boys in the backseat, and when Elizabeth pulled into their drive way, the boys did waste any time and jumped out the second the car stopped. Kurt ran for the front door, Sebastian following closely behind, when Kurt suddenly stopped in his tracks, causing Sebastian to bump into him and nearly knock them both to the ground.  
"Ow! Kurt, what the-"  
"Mom, how long is Sebastian staying for?" Kurt asked, cutting Sebastian off.  
"I'll have to call Sebastian's dad first, but when it's snack time, I'll let you guys know." She smiled sweetly, unlocking the door and standing by as the two boys sprinted up to Kurt's bedroom, Kurt leading the way.

When they got to Kurt's room, Sebastian stood in the middle of it and looked around. It was so different from his room. It was neat, with light blue walls with wooden flooring, with a dark blue rug in the centre of the floor. He had a single bed with power rangers bedspread, and a small desk by the window which was covered in colouring books, colouring pencils and crayons placed neatly in a little container, a small blue lamp and a small television.  
Then there was a small chest, Sebastian guessed it was a toy chest filled with action figures and maybe even comic books. Above that there was a shelf filled with books.  
"You have a really nice room." Sebastian commented, still looking around curiously.  
"Oh, thank you." Kurt smiled, and watched Sebastian, then moving to sit on the bed.  
"Hey, what kind of toys do you have in there?" Sebastian pointed at the chest, making his way to open it.  
"Oh, that um." Kurt hesitated, watching Sebastian open the lid, waiting for his reaction. What Sebastian found in the chest wasn't filled with toys like he expected, a power ranger figure here and there but what filled the chest was -  
"Costumes?" Sebastian stated, bewildered. Ruffling through the clothes.  
"Uh, yeah." Kurt laughed embarrassed. "Me and my mommy like to dress up and sing songs for my dad sometimes, i-it's fun." Kurt explained, suddenly feeling insecure.  
Sebastian looked back at him, getting ready to say something, making Kurt panic.  
"Look, I know it sounds really girly and maybe even makes me a wuss and stuff, okay. Please don't make fun of me like all the other boys do." Kurt spoke weakly, cutting off Sebastian.  
Kurt stood by his bed side, frowning at his hands, waiting for an insult or petty jibe.  
"I don't think you're girly, or a wuss."  
Kurt's head whipped up and stared at the boy across the room.  
"I think it's fun to dress up in costumes. It's like Halloween but, everyday. And I like singing too. I'm not going to make fun of you, Kurt." Sebastian shrugged, uncomfortable with how sad Kurt sounded.  
Kurt continued to stare at Sebastian, blinking back tears he didn't even know where there. He swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled weakly.  
"Would you like dress up and sing with me?" He asked shyly. The only person Kurt had ever dressed up with was his mom. He always tried to convince his dad though, but Burt never went with it. He always said it wasn't his thing and he preferred to watch the shows Kurt and Elizabeth would perform.  
Sebastian hesitated. When he said he liked singing, he meant he liked singing in private, but looking at Kurt's venerable expression, and big glossy eyes, he knew he couldn't say no.  
"Yeah, sure. I'd love to." Sebastian grinned. And when he watched Kurt's face light up with a huge smile, he felt the familiar whoosh in his tummy, but he assumed it was nerves.  
"But…it's just that. I've never sang in front of anyone before and I, um." Sebastian stumbled.  
"Oh, you're shy!" Kurt finished for him.  
"What!? No, I'm not shy. I just have, uh, stage fright! I have stage right."  
"Sebastian's, that's kind of the same thing."  
Sebastian rolled his eyes and sat on Kurt's bed with a huff.  
"Okay, so what if I'm shy. I've just never sang in front on anyone before."  
Kurt followed Sebastian and sat on the bed beside him, wanting to comfort him.  
"It's okay If you don't want to sing with me, Seb. I won't make you if you don't want to."  
Sebastian lifted his head and stared at Kurt, and Kurt smiled at him.  
"You can watch me and my mom though, if you want. We planned on doing a verse from Defying Gravity, the song from Wicked."  
"Wicked?" Sebastian repeated. "What's that?"  
Kurt's eyes widened comically, and jumped off the bed and ran to his desk. He pulled open a drawer and searched through for a few seconds, before pulling out a video tape.  
He turned to Sebastian then and smiled, holding the tape labelled 'Wicked performance - New York'  
"This is a tape my mommy's sister brought back from New York. When she was there she saw a Broadway show called Wicked, and she taped it for us and gave it to me as a Christmas present. It's one of my favourite musicals." He grinned. "Do you wanna watch it?"  
Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and nodded.  
"Yeah, sure I guess. I don't think I've watched any musicals before…besides Annie and The Sound Of Music." He granted, and looked back at Kurt, who was holding the tape to his chest. He was staring at Sebastian in awe. Never had he met another boy who liked to watch musicals like him.  
"Okay, I'll put it on." His voice a littler higher than usual, and switched the television on and shoved the tape into the V.C.R, while Sebastian made himself comfortable on the bed.  
Kurt grabbed the remote off his desk, and hopped on the bed next to Sebastian, and clicked play.

When Elizabeth called the boys to let them know that she had made sandwiches for them and got no response, she grew worried and decided to check up on them. But when she opened the door to Kurt's room, she was greeted with a sweet sight. Both boys had dozed off, the tape still playing in the back. Kurt's little head was resting on Sebastian's shoulder, and Sebastian's head rested atop of Kurt's. Elizabeth hated to wake them up, but she knew if they didn't eat a snack now, they would be grumpy all day.  
She walked towards Kurt carefully, and gently shook his shoulder.  
"Kurt, honey. Wake up, there's some sandwiches down in the kitchen for you."  
"Mom...M'tired." He grumbled, snuggling into Sebastian's side.  
"I know sweetie, but you have to eat. You too, Sebastian." She declared a little louder. Sebastian and Kurt's eyes were barely open, but they were awake nonetheless.  
"Come on." Elizabeth smiled. Kurt rubbed his eyes, and eventually stood up, leaving a drowsy Sebastian behind.  
Sebastian yawned and sat up in his spot and groaned at the loss of Kurt by his side, and eventually picked himself up off the ground, and followed Kurt and Elizabeth down to the kitchen.

When Burt had finally arrived home from work, the make-shift stage was already (It was really just some blankets and cushions, but Kurt was always proud of his work).  
When Burt entered the living room, ready to watch the weekly pre-dinner performance, Kurt ran to him wearing a black cloak and green face paint, and hugged his waist as tight as he could.  
"Hey, Kiddo. I'm not late am I?" Burt ruffled Kurt's hair, and then noticed a boy sitting on the couch.  
"Oh hey. Kurt, is this a friend of yours?"  
Kurt giggled and smiled at Sebastian, who waved awkwardly at Burt.  
"Daddy, this is Sebastian!" He introduced enthusiastically. "And he's not my friend, he's my best friend!"  
Burt glanced up to see Elizabeth peeking behind the blanket-curtains, and shared a heart-felt smile.  
"Okay! Daddy, take your seat so we can start!" Kurt instructed, then ran behind the blankets to his mom.

After a few moments, the blankets fell to the ground, and a small figure stood before Sebastian and Kurt. Then there was a light, seeming to becoming from a lamp, pointing at Kurt.  
The music started shortly afterwards, and Kurt began to sing.  
Sebastian had heard people sing up close before. He would hear his mom sing when she was cooking in the kitchen, he would even hear his Dad singing under his breath from time to time. He would listen to the radio in the car, but he never heard a voice as sweet as Kurt's. He wasn't familiar with the song or the musical, but frankly, he didn't care. He was, however, getting familiar with the feeling in his tummy he would get when he was with Kurt, but he didn't mind at all.


End file.
